Spin the Needle
by Aura-Twilight Swordsman
Summary: After failing a dance routine in her convent, Serra asks Lucius to teach her the art of ballet. But over the course of just three days, will a mere favor become a confession of love? SerraxLucius kinda.


**Spin the Needle**

**Chapter 1 -Commencement **

**(This is my first actual romance story, so any reviews and criticism would be grateful. Enjoy. As a side note, almost all of my stories will be post-war Elibe. K? K.)**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**The wind blows gently in the midst of a new Elibe. All across the borders, a welcome frost swept across the land in place of a scorching heat. The war settled, and order was given to the new rulers. Not a soul could be heard for miles as peace was bestowed upon each person. Everyone, young and old, enjoyed love. Yet there was one monk..kind and troubled..a mirror of two faces. He needed someone to hold..someone to love. In this snow, the chance would come. A chance as he danced with the girl he saw in his dreams.**

**In a hut not far from Aquleia, Brother Lucius sat in tranquility. In cracks of the fragile mud that plastered his abode, wind seeped into his quarters, chilling him slightly. He wore a brown and heavy cloak to cover his body as he lit his golden candle. The ember slowly kissed and burned away the wax as he dipped his pen in the ink he made. He began a diary of his own..to take away his pains. He soaked his poetic soul with every dip of his pen. He talked of his day..his moments..his angst. After Lady Priscilla spoke of Lord Raven's absence, his heart broke. How could he follw what was gone? Why did he keep living like this?**

**These questions in his mind, would take an eternity to answer. "Diary: Today was just another day. Like any other day, I now fill your pages with my problems. You seem to be the only one who cares about me now..how I do wish Lord Raymond were to return. Was it my fault he is gone? Was i-" Knock, knock, knock. Lucius almost jumped from his seat as the knocking continued. He ran to the door as he heard some crying. It was a familiar voice, be it one he could not exactly place. He cracked the door halfway, then opened it completely as he saw a weeping Serra, completely covered in a white sheet that was camouflaged in the snow.**

**"Lo- Lord Lucius", Serra bawled forcefully. "Please! You have to help me!" "Child, what is it that you want!" he responded, frantically patting her back to calm her. "Come in and we'll sort this all out." "My Lord Lucius! Bless you!" The door slammed loudly shut as she ran in to embrace the monk in a hug. He blushed slightly as he peeled her strong arms from his back, leading her into the kitchen. "I-it's fine. Come in- I mean, I'll lead you to the kitchen."**

**As the noisy cleric had calmed down, the fireplace burned some oakwood as some boiling water heated in a hissing teapot. Blowing out the flames, Lucius poured the water in a cup and spooned in some sugar, along with some special herbs and a touch of lemon. "Here. This should hold you for the moment. You said your matter was urgent. Come. What seems to be the problem?" "Thank you. Well.." Serra said this as she took a sip of the tea prepared for her. As she sipped it, her watery eyes opened as she spat it out, continuing to sob once more. "Lord Lucius! Whatever shall I do! Elimine truly hates me. Do you not think?"**

**"My, my. I believe I forgot to stir," he awkwardly blurted as he wiped the tea from the table, using a small rag. "It's not that, my Lord. It...the convent..it says I can't dance! Can you believe it!" The host had nothing to say, only a blank expression on his face. "That's it? THAT is your life and death situation?" "Truly horrible," she complained, regaining her composure once more. "Of all the nerve. I mean really. Half of the place is run by hags! How dare they insult my dancing skills in such a manner. That's why I need you." "M-me?", Lucius said, barely whispering because of his shock. "You want me to teach you to dance?" "Oh you would! EIIIIE!", Serra responded with a high-pitched squeal, cracking a valuable glass on the edge of the stove. **

**"This girl will be the end of me," the man thought, irritated extremely. "Oh, not to worry. I have plenty of those", he said to her with a fake smile on his face. "So this is what brought you from Aquleia. In that case, be honored to aid you. I believe you're familiar with my taste of ballet?" "That is- that is most delightful, my Lord", Serra said. As she looked into his eyes for a moment, she gazed away quickly while sheepishly biting her finger. "You know. Even if for a few months we've lived close together..I'm so fortunate to have a friend like you, you know." "Sister, you can't honestly-" "Oh no, not at all!" she almost screamed. "How could I be interested in you. I mean, your house looking the way it does, that fact your tea has much to be desired, and the hair you've-" "I believe I get the point, Sister. Shall we begin practice, say, tomorrow. Be up early then to meet me outside. And bring something warm."**

**"Thank you..thank you once again." "Are you all right, Sister Serra? Your tone is very.." "It's nothing my Lord. I-..I.." She looked into his eyes to apologize for the inconvenience, yet found herself fixed in his eyes of blue. She brought herself to the point where they were clicking boots. "You're eyes..has anyone ever complemented them?" "Not until now, I believe", he answered, blushing once more. "Serra..do you?" Before he could finish his question, Lucius instantly found himself in a warm kiss with but a newfound friend. She placed her arms on his shoulders and gripped him in an embrace she didn't want to let go of. Lucius held her waist gently and stroked her hair lovingly, almost without thinking. In just a few seconds, the monet died as one quickly let go of the other. They're hearts were beating, almost synchronized at the sudden impulse that drove them back. Serra was the first to speak, holding on to the table to catch her breath. "My Lord..please forgive me! I don't..I don't know what came over me. This is-" She ran away without another sound, rushing out the door panting, loving and hating every feeling she experienced, needing to find within herself if she was truly ready for the day to come.**

**The monk was speechless as he slowly moved his hand for the cold kettle. Even a cold drink could do wonders for him at the moment. As he added the light herbs, he stopped to remember his diary, thinking of a story to tell. "She actually..no! Lucius, grab a hold of yourself. I am clergy. I..I can have nothing to do with her..but still. Why didn't she tell me..she felt like that?"**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**(Meh. My other story isn't faring so well in the review department, so I'll take a break from it. Once more, any tips are welcome for this. )**

**(I'm pretty desperate right now..)**


End file.
